


Safety in his Arms

by OnePhoenix



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Anxiety, FAHC, GTA AU, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5153993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnePhoenix/pseuds/OnePhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin and Ryan have been in a relationship for a year and even though there are many things that they have yet to tell each other, they plan to stay by the other's side through thick and thin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safety in his Arms

Ever since the night that he and Ryan met, Gavin could slowly feel himself healing. It would certainly be a very long time, but he could handle it. He knew he was safe with Ryan.

The first night, Ryan took Gavin home after their little mission, spending the night together, bodies tangled together and sweet kisses exchanged. In the morning, Ryan gave him his actual number, something that one shouldn’t trust someone they just met with, and Gavin promised to stay in contact. A few weeks later the two were going on dates whenever they could, having lazy nights in or picnics around the city. Occasionally they would go out to restaurants and enjoy the food. Ryan could sometimes be caught glaring at other patrons if they were giving them weird looks. Most of the time, though, his eyes could barely be taken off of Gavin. If they ever saw a movie, it was always Gavin’s choice, excitement leaking from his being every time they went to see them.

At five months into the relationship, the two had agreed to move in together. Gavin, with Ryan’s help, moved all of his computer things into Ryan’s spare bedroom. They opted on sharing a bed, already used to being wrapped in each other’s arms. The arrangement was good and both men were happy.

After a year together, with only simple fights, Gavin got some news that brought up slight tension. He was asked to come join the notorious Fake AH Crew due to his skill in hacking. The offer had Gavin more than excited, but he kept it hidden, saying he’d think it over and let them know, mentioning how he wanted to discuss it with his partner. It was the fact that Gavin couldn’t see himself working without Ryan, wanting him close to him at all times. He brought him comfort. Ryan knew that fact and also knew how Gavin was with trust. There were very few that Gavin would even trust with an inch of his hair, worse than Ryan was. It was a bit of a shock back to Earth knowing that Gavin was willing to join up with a crew.

“Ryan,  come on. Can you at least try?” Gavin was staring up at him with sad eyes, trying to get him to agree.

“If I wanted to, I would’ve said yes the first time.” The sentence was punctuated with a sigh and a turn of his head, not wanting to look at Gavin.

Huffing and turning a bit, Gavin was still planning to try.

“Come on! We’re a dynamic duo! Team Love ‘n Stuff, Ry.” His hands were waving around to add emphasis, hoping that it would help sway him.

“That doesn’t sound very menacing, dear. Couldn’t you have picked something else?”

“I’m the love and you’re the stuff. Can’t separate by me joining a crew and you not. What if they want me living with them?”

“Can’t we cross that bridge when we get to it? You’re the only one I haven’t minded working with,” Ryan sighed and went to run a hand through his hair.

The hand had Gavin’s heart stop, freezing and unable to recognize the movement when it stopped just above Ryan’s head, concern quickly in his eyes. All Gavin could recognize in those moments were the hand being raised at him. His rational brain knew that Ryan would never harm him or lay a hand on him in ways he didn’t want, but the voice in the back of his head said otherwise. He all but collapsed to the floor, breathing speeding up quickly.

Gavin’s sudden collapse had Ryan moving in overdrive. Somehow he managed to pick the younger off the floor and move them both to the couch, curled up with him tightly in his arms, a hand in his hair. He wasn’t exactly sure what had happened with Gavin, but he knew he had to help it stop. It had just been a simple conversation. He couldn’t think of what could’ve been the trigger for this.

“Hey, Gavvy, it’s alright, I’ve got you,” he cooed, trying to bring comfort to the other.

Ryan sat there, holding Gavin tightly and rubbing his back. His mind was still trying to figure out what had caused the panic, but he would hold onto Gavin until he came out of it.

It was a bit later before Gavin’s breathing began to slow and he could look to Ryan, tears staining his face. Why he had been so scared, well, he knew. It was ingrained in his brain and something that he didn’t think would appear. It hadn’t yet and he wasn’t actually sure why it decided to show now. He was just scared for the moment and needed to get some emotions out.

“S-sorry Ryan. I-I di-didn’t mean t-to,” he whimpered, face resting against his chest.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. It’s not your fault. Do you want to talk about it?”

A small shake of his head was all Ryan needed. He wouldn’t push it for now. When Gavin was comfortable with everything, he’d tell him. It obviously wasn’t going to be an easy conversation, though. Seemed like it would be more of a mess that he was more than ready to clean up. Even if he had known Gavin for only a year, he was ready to help him through everything.


End file.
